Limosina
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: ¿Quien dice que en una limosina no se pueden confesar y hacer el amor? Yaoi Lemon Kaname x zero


Hola! Bueno les traigo este fic jejeje bueno are un fic de mis parejas favoritas y tendrán lemon ahora ya hice de esta pareja y de Sebastian x Ciel espero les guste ^.^

¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte a esas estúpidas juntas?-dice el cazador frunciendo el ceño, ya había pasado un mes desde que lo habían transferido a la clase nocturna y desde ese día kaname lo había hecho su secretario personal sin pedirle su opinión al cazador, haciendo que valla con él a juntas que tenía como Rey Vampiro, la verdad odiaba estar en el mismo lugar donde estaban varios chupa-sangre reunidos (como zero los llamaba) pero también le gusta ya que kaname le daba su recompensa.

Ah…ka-kaname….ahh-gemía el chico debajo del cuerpo del castaño ya que estaba masturbando por arriba de sus pantalones su miembro-kaname….el chofer nos escuchara-dice tratando de levantándose pero el castaño no lo dejo y lo acostó boca abajo.

Shh…si no hacemos mucho ruido no nos escuchara además hace mas de 10 horas que no lo hemos hecho y que mejor lugar que en una limosina-dice con algo de lujuria en su mirada mientras quita los pantalones del chico junto con sus bóxers.

es-espe… ¡ahh!-trato de detener a kaname pero este ya se encontraba lubricando la entrada de zero con su lengua, le encantaba que SU zero gimiera cuando lubricaba su rosada y estrecha entrada, de tan solo pensar en cómo la entrada de su chico lo apretaba cuando se volvían uno, lo volvía loco, tal vez el cazador pensaba que solo era sexo lo que siempre hacían pero para él era más que eso, era hacer el amor con esa persona que amas, a la cual sientes que te pertenece y está unida a ti pero siempre que va a decirle a zero esas dos palabras alguien los interrumpía pero ese día se lo dirá o se dejaba de llamar Kaname Kuran.

Zero quería gemir pero sabiendo que estaban en la limosina hacia que se mordiera el brazo para no gemir y esto le causaba algo de dolor pero prefería eso a que el chofer los escuchara, la verdad nunca lo había hecho en la limosina y eso le ponía nervioso pero también le excitaba ya que era un lugar nuevo donde ellos dos lo hacían y era algo excitante, kaname dejo de lubricar la entrada de zero recibiendo un gemido de reproche por sacar sus largos dedos del ano de zero.

ka…kaname….por favor…..te necesito…-decía zero sonrojado separando sus nalgas con sus manos mostrando su rosada y estrecha entrada haciendo que a kaname casi se le diera un paro cardiaco por ver a zero en esa posición lo hacía verse irresistible y se lamio los labios como si fuera a comer algo realmente delicioso.

Te are caso pero primero….-dice volteando a zero, cuando hacía el amor zero nunca mostraba su cara y eso molestaba a kaname ya que no veía esos ojos amatistas llenos de deseo y pasión y su cara toda roja por el "ejercicio" que ellos dos hacían-quiero ver tu cara llena de deseo y cuando grites mi nombre-dice de manera burlona haciendo que zero se moleste pero cuando le iba a contestar el castaño lo había embestido y en vez de palabras salió un grito de dolor y placer en su boca pero kaname lo callo con un beso en donde sus lenguas luchaban y se mesclaba su saliva haciendo que escurriera un poco de la boca de zero, se separaron para tomar aire y para que kaname escuchara gemir al cazador.

ka…kana….mas…ma... ¡ahh!-gemía el menor bajo el cuerpo del castaño, kaname al escuchar que su zero pedía mas no se hacía de rogar, salió del cuerpo de zero y lo envistió con fuerza haciendo que a zero le salieran algunas lagrimas por lo rudo que fue kaname al penetrarlo, el castaño estaba más concentrado en como la entrada de zero estrujaba su miembro tan caliente por lo que estaban haciendo, los movimientos de kaname se hacían cada vez más rápido y a zero ya no le importaba donde estaban solo quería disfrutar de ese momento donde solo existían ellos dos-kana…..me ven…..!aah!-grito zero llegando al orgasmo, el castaño se vino dentro de zero y este se vino entre sus vientres, kaname cayó sobre zero casado por el "ejercicio" que hicieron pero eso no importaba tenía que decirle eso ahora.

Zero te amo y espero que tu también sientas lo mismo porque si no lo aremos todas las noches hasta que digas que me amas-dice sonriendo con algo de lujuria.

Pero yo quiero hacerlo todas las noches contigo-dice mirando a kaname con una sonrisa

Eso significa que…..-

Si, te amo kuran kaname-dice sonriendo y besando los labios de su ahora novio.

_Kaname y zero nos muestra como una limosina puede ser uno de los mejores lugares confesarse y hacer el amor _

Espero les haya gustado el fic y tambien el lemon! wiii jejeje y queria pedirles un favor podrían unirse a la pagina que administro porfa-reverencia-y gracias a las que se unieron ^^

Se llama Soy 100% Fan del yaoi

Y gracias por leer este hermoso fic (?)

Adios


End file.
